


Fairy tales

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I don't know what's wrong with me, Jim has pretty wings, Jim is actually a fairy, M/M, Sebastian is actually a werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty is a <em>male</em> fairy, but he doesn't want to be one anymore. What happens when he meets Sebastian, a werewolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy tales

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, I don't really know what's wrong with me.  
> English is _not_ my first language and I've probably made, like, a million mistakes- if someone's interested in being a betareader, please let me know! I really need one, ugh.  
>  I hope you enjoy this silly story.  
> (Also, you can read it in Italian. If you want to, leave a message and I'll give you the link.)

James Moriarty is _tired_.  
It ain't easy, to have two bright wings attached to his back; and it ain't easy _at all_ to spread golden dust _everywhere_ he goes. He just can't stand that; it makes him look weak, and definitely _not_ scary.  
James knows that, beyond the clearing in which he lives, beyond the tiny world where he's supposed to spend the rest of his life, there is something _else_.  
And he's going to get it.  
That's why, one evening, he decides to realize his plan. He has already prepared the dark powder to sprinkle on his wings, to make them unrecognizable; the darkness will do the rest.  
Avoiding to fly as far as possible, to keep the dark powder on his wings, James reaches the tree. It is much more than just a tree, of course; it is the most majestic tree of the entire clearing, and it's the place where all the recipes for magic tricks are.  
James needs to be able to change his shape, to become tall and strong just like a human.  
Everything goes just like he had expected; and on the other hand, James had already been sure of it. Fairies are peaceful beings, who build themselves everything they need; some magical practices have been hidden only because they are deemed unnecessary and sometimes dangerous. No fairy would ever think to become human.  
No one, except James.  
As he memorizes the magic formula, and sets back the old oak leaves in their golden containers, James knows he has to be fast. He has no friends to say goodbye to, or goods to take with him; even his wings will soon be just a memory.  
James flies off, fast, faster than the wind. The dark dust falls down from his wings, revealing their golden color and elegant shape, long and almost transparent.  
He knows that he's leaving a trail of dust behind him, but he doesn't care. In any case, tomorrow will be too late; when his wings disappear due to his artifice, no one will be able to look for him anymore.  
The first city that he achieves to reach is Wolvestizia. He hadn't realized how much effort it would cost him, traveling so fast through the woods- he feels his wings grow heavy, his eyes close.  
His head aches; slowly, trying to be careful, he places his feet on the ground.  
He sniffs the air. A thunderstorm is nearby.  
His eyes widen; the water would make his wings heavy and useless, and he can't let that happen while he's still in this form.  
Forcing himself to focus, he builds himself a tiny refuge for the night, in the low branches of a tree. He covers himself with a large, warm leaf and closes his eyes, hoping that everything will be alright.

 

He wakes up to the feeling of something wet pressing against his head.  
Initially, he thinks that it's some fairy came to trick him, in revenge for the fact that it is the most talented fairy in the entire Kingdom. But, when his body is almost moved by the force of an insistent breath...  
James opens his eyes.  
He immediately sits, flattening himself against the wooden of the tree- a pair of huge, blue eyes are staring at him, looking surprised.  
It's a werewolf in his animal form, and its light eyes clearly show its human origin. James feels his own chest rise and fall, fast, as he thinks of a solution as fast as possible.  
With a quick wave of his hand, he throws some golden dust right in the eyes of the werewolf; it steps back, letting an annoyed bark out of his mouth, and James immediatly takes the chance to sprinkle more powder at it until the creature lets go of its grip on the branch and falls backwards.  
James laughs to himself. To be a fairy, he knows how to take a good care of himself; he was sure that learning the spell to make his golden dust extremely annoying would turn out to be useful.  
He's already singing victory, flying away quickly from the tree, when a pair of hands close around him, almost crushing him.  
James feels his wings press to the sides of the fingers closed around him. He grits his teeth and begins to beat his fists against the stranger's hands.  
"Let me go!" he screams, hoping that the werewolf will hear him. "I'm not a firefly!"  
A too hasty movement of the creature knocks him seated, then causes him to roll on himself. Outraged, James tries to fix his position back to normal; head up, and ass down, as it should be.  
The trip -and the stranger's movements- continue for some very long minutes, and James has the opportunity to hear the voice of the werewolf that keeps him caged. It's a rather deep voice, but with a more human tone than he expected; maybe he had changed in his human form. He greets his friends, he refuses their invitation and keeps walking.  
James was about to bite his fingers, when they suddenly open above his head. James freezes, thinking that he's probably going to be eaten.  
But the werewolf, now actually looking as a human, doesn't do anything but stares at him attentively; James remains motionless for a few more seconds, waiting until the time is right.  
And as soon as the stranger opens his mouth, James stands out even more quickly than he expected, trying to fly away; his wings, though, are wrinkled, and don't move in the way James wants them to, as the fairy almost loses his balance. It's the hand of the werewolf that stops him once again, as his index finger and his thumb close around one of his tiny legs.  
James is a male fairy; he knows he will always be more visible than a female fairy, and that he has no chance to get away without being seen. He begins to squirm, trying to move his wings as much as possible to escape his grasp.  
"Are you a bug?" the stranger asks him, completely unaware of his efforts to break free.  
James opens his mouth, outraged. "I am a fairy" he replies, kicking his hands and feet into the air.  
"You're not that feminine, to be a fairy."  
"I am a _male_ fairy!" James shouts, already feeling out of breath. "Let me go!"  
"I cannot see you properly. Can you stay still?" The werewolf says, as he grabs James' moving wings to stop him. James is tipped horizontally with a _ooff_ of surprise.  
For a few seconds he's rocked back and forward, completely at the mercy of the stranger's movements. "I'm not a doll!" he yells. "And careful, with the wings" he adds, worried.  
The werewolf chuckles, raising him to the level of his eyes. James has to admit that his eyes don't convey any threat.  
"What's your name?" he asks, looking curious. James crosses his arms over his chest, forcing his own muscles to continue to maintain his own chin up.  
"Let me go," he says, "and maybe I'll tell you."  
The other rolls his own eyes. "You'd fly away as soon as I do that."  
"Maybe I won't" James tries to challenge him.  
"I could eat you," the werewolf replies, amused. "Swallow you like a bug."  
James clears his throat, trying to hide his concern. "I'm James. Let me go."  
"Sebastian," the stranger replies, and his smile is invisible to James' eyes but audible in his words. "I'm a werewolf."  
"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious," James mutters, while Sebastian lowers his arm gently, until James puts his feet on his other hand, awaiting his landing.  
"You should get out of here" Sebastian says, becoming suddenly serious. "You look like something...valuable. They could imprison you. "  
"Thanks for the advice," James replies, rolling his eyes and ready to fly away. "It's not like I need it, though. I'm about to change form. "  
Sebastian's eyes widen. "You want to turn into a werewolf?"  
"No!" James exclaims, offended. He lifts himself off, landing on the tip of his nose; Sebastian's eyes stare at him in a grimace that makes the fairy giggle. "I don't want to be a werewolf, you're wild _animals_. I'll take a human form, and I'll find treasures all around the world. "  
"I've never heard of faries being like you" Sebastian mutters. James furrows his brows, and slaps his nose before flying some inches away from his face.  
"I've never been like the others," he says, shrugging. "Take me to a nearby forest. I need to be able to pronounce my formula in complete freedom. "

 

"I said in _complete freedom_ , Sebastian!"  
James gazes to Sebastian with an irritated look, as he hears other werewolves growling in the distance.  
"We are in a _forest_ , James. And we're _werewolves_. You can't serioulsy expect this place to be empty. "  
James looks up to the sky, flying away from the shoulder of Sebastian, on which he was sitting cross-legged.  
"You're a weird werewolf" he murmurs, landing on the grass.  
Sebastian smiles. "And you, a weird fairy."  
"Not anymore” James replies, before taking a deep breath.  
He pronounces the formula aloud; so loudly, as a result of the ritual, that Sebastian is forced to cover his own ears with his hands, merely watching more than listening.  
The tiny body of James gets up in the air, moving the leaves away with the strength of the slow movement. Golden dust surrounds him as he closes his eyes; he gives off so much light that even Sebastian turns around, protecting his eyes.  
The ritual lasts a few minutes, but its effect is immediate.  
When Sebastian turns around to look at him, his mouth opens wide.  
James is standing, and he has...a human form, although he's not very tall and he's much slender than common humans. He has dark, black hair, while his complexion looks almost white; his eyes are huge, almost black, and have a deep gaze.  
But the most extraordinary thing is that two bright, golden wings depart from his back, emanating an extraordinary light.  
Sebastian is completely at a loss for words.  
He observes James while he examines his new form, stretching his arms in front of himself and admiring his own hands, unexpectedly large. As he looks down, he realizes that even his feet look different; he chuckles, taking a few steps forward.  
He doesn't expect to almost lose his balance when he tries to move; Sebastian grabs him promptly by an arm, before he falls backward.  
Only then, James notices a familiar weight at his back.  
As he moves his head quickly, he immediately recognizes the light that gives off his back; and he suddenly realizes that, no, it's not his back the light is from.  
"You- your wings" Sebastian says, almost whispering the words out of his mouth. He's about to re-open his mouth, as if to say _you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_ , when his eyes and those of James suddenly close.

 

When Sebastian wakes up, the first thing he sees is the sweet smile of his mother.  
"Hello, darling," she smiles, affectionate. "Do you feel better?"  
Sebastian blinks a few times. _James_ is the first name that comes to his mind. "Where-"  
"Oh, I know, Sebastian. They couldn't do otherwise! They _had_ to hit you, sweetie. They didn't know what that strange creature was going to do to you. "  
Sebastian shakes his head. "No, that's fine, but- where is he now?"  
"You don't have to worry about it. That thing-"  
"It's a fairy" he interrupts her, getting out of bed.  
"That _fairy_ " her mother corrects herself, with a laughter, "is located in the dungeons. We're planning to cut its wings and use them as a source of light for night hunts. That would be _great_!"  
Sebastian widens his eyes and, without hesitation, he rushes out of the house.


End file.
